Kid Icarus Randomness
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: My first story. Pit's life can be very strange! Especially now that Palutena's younger sister, Penny, is in the picture. What kind of wacky things will the two go thorugh? All they know is, it will be random! ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS BEING REMADE
1. Chapter 1

Story One

All characters (except for Penny) belong to their rightful owners.

Pit and Penny are in a canyon, talking.

Characters

Pit

Penny (Palutena's sister, I made her up, she's Pit's age)

Dark Pit

…

Penny: Pit! Pit! Pit! Pit!

Pit: Whoa, whoa! What is it?

Penny: Your evil clone is behind you!

Pit: Sure he is, and pigs can fly, yeah I'm not falling for it Penny.

Penny: No really! Just look behind you!

Pit: No way, if I turn around you'll probably have a pie or something that'll hit me in my face!

Penny: No! Really! Just turn around!

Pit: Nope.

Penny: Turn around!

Pit: I said no.

Penny: Turn around! Turn around! Turn around!

Pit: Na dah.

Penny: Oh for the love of- turn around before he attacks you!

Pit: I'm going to say it one last time, no.

Penny: TURN AROUND OR ELSE I'LL SNEAK INTO YOUR ROOM TONIGHT AND PLUCK EACH AND EVERY LITTLE FEATHER FROM YOUR WINGS!

O.O

Penny: *Pant, Pant*

Pit: Fine, ok I've turned around and there's nothing- who the heck is that?

Penny: I told you! Your evil clone, Dark Pit!

Dark Pit: You should listen to her more often Pit. Anyway, fight me!

Pit: Nah, I'm not in the mood. So I'll just sit back, grab a soda, make some popcorn, and chill with my girl, Penny.

Penny: Uh, um, I…, I'm not his girl.

Pit: You SO are Penny.

Penny: We never agreed on this!

Dark Pit: Well it makes sense, almost every two video game characters, usually a boy and a girl, who argue a lot usually become friends or have a romantic relationship later in the game when they're put in a situation _so_ dangerous that they have no choice but to admit their true feelings.

…

…

Penny: Since when did you become Nintendo?

Dark Pit: Shut up!

Pit: Hey! Don't tell her to shut up!

Dark Pit: Shut up Pit, this doesn't involve you!

Pit: You shut up!

Dark Pit: No, you shut up!

Pit: No you!

Dark Pit: No you!

Penny: Boys! This is getting us nowhere!

-Explosion comes out of nowhere-

Pit: What

Dark Pit: The

Penny: Heck?

-All three of them are knocked to the side-

Penny: It's coming from the top of the canyon. We should see what's going on.

Dark Pit: Um, Penny, don't you mean "we" should see what's going on?

Penny: Huh?

Dark Pit: You know, you, me, alone, without Pit.

Penny: Um…. O.O

Pit: Are you flirting with her?

Dark Pit: What? She said she's not _your _girl.

Pit: But she's not your girl either!

Dark Pit: Not yet. ;)

Pit: Back off! She's mine!

Dark Pit: I don't know Pit stain. She might be in to bad boys if you know what I mean.

Pit: Dude! She's the sister of the goddess of light! I'm pretty sure she's not into bad boys!

Dark Pit: I'll fight you for her!

Pit: Bring it on Pittoo!

Dark Pit: DON'T _EVER _CALL ME THAT AGAIN!

-Pit and Dark Pit begin beating each other up-

Penny: Sigh, if you want something done right you got to do it yourself. -_-

-Penny flies to the top of the canyon-

-Two minutes later, Penny comes back down with a bag of peanuts-

Penny: -Eating peanuts- Yum! Who would've thought guys who clean cannons for a living could grow such good peanuts.

-Pit and Dark Pit are still fighting-

Penny: -Thinks to self- This may be a pretty stupid fight but…I've never had two guys fighting for my affection before. So…I think I'll stay and see who wins.

-Two hours later the two angels are _still _fighting-

Penny: Okay, this has gone on for too long. –Walks over to them- Ahem. –Takes a deep breath- YO! YOU TWO! QUIT IT ALREADY!

-They both stop fighting and look at Penny-

Penny: If you're going to fight over me, do it tomorrow. –Yawns- I'm going home and I'm getting some sleep.

-Penny flies off-

Pit: Fine, we'll continue this tomorrow at the beach, deal?

Dark Pit: Deal.

-They both fly off-

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Message: Hello readers! Thank you for reading my story! I'd also like to say thank you to PitFan123 who was the first person to comment on my story! Anyway, sit back, read, and enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Fight for Penny

-Pit and Dark Pit are standing at the beach facing each other-

Pit: You ready for this?

Dark Pit: Born ready.

Pit: But first…

Dark Pit: What?

Pit: I must announce my before battle taunt!

Dark Pit: ….Really?

Pit: Opponent standing before me, it's time for you to experience defeat! I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light and true love of Penny! And you…are…history!

Dark Pit: Well that was a waste of time. Anyway, let's do this!

-Suddenly Viridi appears-

Viridi: Stop!

Dark Pit: Oh great….what do you want Viridi?

Viridi: I am _so _not missing this, so let me take a seat and then you two can kill each other!

Pit: Ugh, fine, whatever!

Viridi: Okay, you may begin…..NOW!

-The two angels charge at each other and begin clashing-

Viridi: Ahahahahaha! This better than watching multiplayer matches!

-Dark Pit slashes across Pit's face leaving a long cut. Pit cringes in pain for a moment but then continues to fight-

Pit: You know, the more marks you leave, the more manly my face looks!

Dark Pit: You wish. Besides, why would Penny fall for a puppet like you?

Pit: Quit it with the puppet insult! Why would Penny fall for someone as cold as you?!

-As the angels continue to fight, Penny flies down and walks to over to Viridi who is sitting on a rock and cracking up-

Penny: Hey Viridi. –Notices the fight- What is going on?

Viridi: Oh you know, fighting for your heart. It's sweet but _hilarious _that they're fighting over _you_ out of all the pretty girls in the world.

Penny: -_- I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part Viridi.

-Penny notices that both angels are bleeding and look exhausted. She gasps and runs over to them-

Penny: ENOUGH!

-The angels stop fighting and both sit down gasping for breath-

Penny: You know, I was flattered the first time, but that was before I knew you two were going to _destroy _each other! Don't you remember that you both are the same person? One can't exist without the other. I think you two have gone too far. I don't care if you argue about me, but no more duels, okay?

-The two angels look at each other and nod-

Viridi: Awww! Penny, you ruined my show!

Penny: Oh shut up Viridi!

-Penny helps both of the angels stand up-

Penny: Let's get you two knuckle heads to Palutena so she can heal you.

?: I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Miss Penny. The angels are coming with me!

-A gaping black hole appears in the sky and strong winds pick up Pit and Dark Pit. Penny runs over to try and pull them back, but as she reached to grab Pit's hand, she misses by a centimeter. Dark Pit and Pit are pulled into the hole. Once the angels have been pulled inside, the hole closes-

Viridi: D:

Penny: D:

-Penny is about to say something, but then faints-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers! It's me, grovyrosegirl! So before you read this chapter, I just want to point out a few things.**

**1: I'm sure many of you are wondering what Penny looks like. Well, she is about as tall as Pit, has green hair that she wears in braids, wears a white dress (it looks like Palutena's dress except without all those gold things on it) with sandals, and has green eyes. I guess you could say she kind of looks like a younger version of Paluntena.**

**2: Penny's weapon is the Fortune Bow. Pit uses the Paluntena Bow. Dark Pit uses the Silver Bow.**

**3: The canyon in the first chapter wasn't important at all. Just to clear that up. So that canyon will not be in the rest of the story.**

**Well that's everything. Enjoy this chapter!**

…

At Paluntena's Temple

-Penny is lying unconscious on a pedestal. Paluntena and Viridi are standing next to the pedestal-

Paluntena: What exactly happened Viridi?

Viridi: Well to keep things simple, Pit and Dark Pit had a duel, Penny stopped them, blah blah blah, a mysterious voice spoke out of nowhere, then there was black hole in the sky, blah blah blah, it sucked up the angels, and then Penny fainted.

Palutena: I see…

-Penny eyes slowly open her eyes. Suddenly she jolts up.-

Penny: Pit!

-Palutena runs over to Penny-

Palutena: Penny, Penny it's ok, you're safe.

Penny: Ugh…what happened?

Viridi: Oh, you kind of fainted when Pit and Dark Pit got taken by the black hole.

Penny: WHAT?!

-Penny quickly faints again-

Viridi: Oh for the love of- WAKE UP!

-Viridi impatiently slaps Penny's forehead. Penny jolts up again-

Penny (while rubbing the spot where Viridi slapped her): Thank you Viridi, I needed that.

Paluntena: Penny, did you recognize the voice? It might give us a clue to find Pit and Dark Pit.

Penny: No…but it was a man's voice…

Viridi: Wait a minute… -thinks for a moment- Hades!

Penny: Who?

Paluntena: The ruler of the Underworld, Pit defeated him a while back...but how is that possible…he doesn't even have a body anymore…

Viridi: That doesn't matter right now, we need to find the boys, and I guess the most likely spot is the Underworld.

Penny: Then that's where I'm going!

-Penny grabs her bow and runs for the gate-

Paluntena: Penny wait! It's too dangerous for you to go alone!

Penny: Pit is in danger Paluntena! I don't care about the risks! I'm going to find him!

-The gate opens and Penny flies out-

….

Meanwhile in a prison cell located in the Underworld…

-Pit slowly wakes up on the floor-

Pit: Huh? Where am I?

?: You're exactly where you should be, Pitty Pat, in a jail cell!

Pit: Oh no, I only know _one _person who calls me that…

Hades: That's right! It's been a while Pitty Pat!

Pit: Why have you brought me here?!

Hades: All will be revealed soon, just be patient.

Pit: Be patient?! How can I be patient when- Wait a minute…

-Pit frantically looks around the room-

Pit: Pittoo! Pittoo! Where are you?!

Hades: Hahahahaha! He can't hear where he is…

-Pit grabs the bars of the cell and angrily shakes them-

Pit: What did you do with him?! Answer me Hades! Hades! Hades! HADES!

-Dark Pit emerges from the shadows outside of the cell-

Pit: Pittoo? Oh good, you're ok. Now help me break these bars will ya?

Dark Pit: Sorry Pit, but you're a threat to our plans. Letting you out would ruin everything. You see the problem with that?

…

Pit: What's wrong with you?

Dark Pit: What's wrong with _you_?

Pit: Nothing! What's going on with you?!

Dark Pit: Just following orders.

-Dark Pit walks away-

Pit: I am sooooo confused.

…

**Well that wraps up Chapter 3! Hope you liked it!**

**Pit: Hey grovyrosegirl, why didn't you tell the readers what Hades plans are?**

**Me: Because that would spoil the story, Pit.**

**Pit: Well if you won't tell them, I will, So Hades' plans are…**

**Me: PIT!**

**Pit: What's the big deal?**

**Me: Look, keep quiet or else you shall get no dinner!**

**Pit: Ah! No! Ok, ok, I'll keep my mouth shut.**

**Me: Good boy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! grovyrosegirl here again! I'm really glad you guys like this so far!**

**Dark Pit: Can you just get on with the story already? **

**Me: What the? How did you get in here?**

**Dark Pit: Your sister let me in.**

**Me: Well get out! This is my time!**

**Dark Pit: Let me read this!**

…

**Dark Pit: Hey grovyrosegirl, why do you make seem like a jerk?**

**Me: Ummmmm…**

**Dark Pit: That's it! I'm retyping this!**

**Me: Hey! Let go of my keyboard!**

**Msjdhsgslkgjskldfg**

**Me: Oh now look what you did! You made type random letters which I can't erase because YOU BROKE THE BACKSPACE BUTTON!**

**Dark Pit: Oh… I'll be leaving now…**

**Me: DARK PIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS?! GET BACK HERE!**

….

In the Underworld…

-Penny is walking through one of the tunnels holding her bow and arrows tightly-

Penny: Now where is he hiding Pit and Dark Pit?

Palutena (in telepathic communication): I told you not to go alone!

Penny: I told you before, I'm saving them! Besides, you and Viridi wouldn't come anyway!

Viridi (also in telepathic communication): She's got a point there…

Palutena: Viridi you can be so- Penny stop!

-Penny suddenly stops walking-

Penny: What is it?

Palutena: There's somebody coming! Here I'll make a disguise for you.

-Suddenly an Eggplant Wizard costume appears on Penny-

Penny: An Eggplant Wizard? Really Palutena?!

Viridi: Actually it was my idea.

-A group of Monoeyes floats by. One of them turns and looks at Penny-

Monoeye: Who are you?

Penny: Uh…I'm…um…Bob the Eggplant Wizard. Uh…I like eggplants?

Monoeye: Ok, nice to meet ya Bob! How about you and me sit next to each other during Lord Hades speech in an hour?

Penny: Uh….sure?

Monoeye: Great! See ya in an hour!

-The Monoeyes float away-

Penny: I can't believe that actually worked.

Palutena: Underworld troops are quite easy to fool.

?: But _I'm _not!

-Somebody grabs Penny and takes off the Eggplant Wizard costume-

Penny: Pittoo?!

Dark Pit: Stop calling me that.

Penny: I'm glad you're okay! Now let's go find Pit!

Dark Pit: I've got a better idea. Why we find Hades instead? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.

Penny: What?! Have you LOST it Dark Pit?!

Dark Pit: Actually I feel pretty normal. Now let's go.

Penny: Wait! There must be something I can do so you won't take me to Hades!

Dark Pit: Like what?

Penny: Well um….

Dark Pit: I'm waiting.

Penny: I'll kiss you.

Dark Pit: Deal.

….

Meanwhile at Pit's jail cell….

Pit: Isn't someone going to at least feed me? Helloooo? Come on I'm starving! Please?!

Penny: Pit!

Pit: Penny! Thank Palutena you're here!

-Penny pulls out the keys and begins unlocking the door-

Pit: So how'd you find me?

Penny: Oh Dark Pit told me.

Pit: What? But he's working for _them _now! How did you get him to tell you?

Penny: I kissed him.

Pit: What?! Why?!

Penny: Desperate times Pit, desperate times.

Pit: Well how'd you get the keys?

Penny: When I was done kissing him I knocked him out and stole his keys.

-The cell door opens-

….

-Pit and Penny are walking in another tunnel-

Penny: You sure you know the where the exit is?

Pit: Of course, I've been down here plenty of times.

-Pit turns his head and suddenly sees a table with a chocolate cake on it-

Pit: CAKE! Yes! I'm starving!

Penny: Pit no wait! The cake is a-

-Out of nowhere a net pulls up and traps the two inside-

?: Hello Miss Penny! So nice of you join the party! Trying to escape are we now, Pitty Pat?

-Out of the shadows a floating, ghostly red orb emerges-

Pit: Hades?!

Penny: I thought he would be….taller. And you know…not an orb….

Hades: Well I did have a body until Pitty Pat here destroyed it! I knew that cake trap would work.

Penny: I tried to tell you the cake was a lie.

Pit: Oh shut up.

….

**Well that's end of chapter 4! Like the Portal reference I threw in there? ;D**

**Now then where was I? Oh yes, Dark Pit, you owe me 100 bucks!**

**Dark Pit: What? Why?**

**Me: Because, I need money to replace the keyboard THAT YOU BROKE!**

**Dark Pit: Ugh, I'll get my credit card…**

**Me: Angels have credit cards?**

**Dark Pit: Yep.**

**Me: Huh, wow, you learn something new every day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy readers! It's me again! **

**Viridi: And me!**

**Me: Ahh! How do you people keep getting in here?!**

**Viridi: Well Pit broke the lock last week…**

**Me: Note to self…get a new lock.**

**Viridi: Hey are you writing the chapter where we find out that-**

**Me: SHHH! Don't spoil the story!**

**Viridi: Alright, Alright, well I'm going to read your diary.**

**Me: Ok you have fun with that…wait what?!**

**Viridi: So **_**that's **_**the name of the boy you like!**

**Me: Hey put that down! What are you doing? No! Don't post it on the internet! Virid! Get back here!**

…

Palutena (in telepathic contact): Pit? Penny?

Pit: Lady Palutena? Oh good! It was all a dream!

Palutena: Actually, it wasn't. You're back in the cell again.

Pit: Huh? –Looks around- Aw! Come on!

-Penny wakes up-

Penny: Pit? Where are we?

Pit: In the cell. Again.

Penny: You just had to get the cake. Haven't you even played Portal? The cake is-

Pit: The cake is a lie! I know! I know! You already said the Portal reference in Chapter 4!

Viridi (also in telepathic contact): Anyway, Palutena and I found some things out while you two were out cold.

Palutena: Pit, do you remember the Chaos Kin?

Pit: You mean that thing that possessed you, turned me into a ring, stole your soul, and almost killed Pittoo? How could I forget? I still have nightmares…

Palutena: Correct. You see, I sensed its presence.

Penny: Really? Where is it?

Palutena: ….

Penny: Palutena?

Viridi: It's in Pittoo.

Pit and Penny: WHAT?!

Penny: Actually, that would explain why Dark Pit turned on us.

Palutena: I'm still trying to think why it would want Pittoo's soul.

Hades: Well I'll tell you why.

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Pit!

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Pit!

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Piiiittttt!

Pit: Haddeeessss!

Penny: Penny!

Pit: Penny, stay out of this!

Penny: Sorry, just had to do it.

Hades: Anyway, my soul was wondering through the Chaos Vortex when I stumbled upon the ashes of the Chaos Kin. I used the little power I had left to restore it. The Chaos Kin was about to consume me, but I made a deal with it. If I let it eat the soul of a host, then it would let me have the body. And that lucky victim was Pittoo. Soon the Chaos Kin will devour his soul and I will once again have a body until I can restore my original one!

Pit: You can't do that!

Hades: Dark Pit was created to serve the Underworld Army. He is finally fulfilling his true purpose.

?: That's a lie! Dark Pit was created to serve _me _only! Not the Underworld Army, and especially not you Hades!

Hades: You! I thought I destroyed you!

?: Guess again!

-The ceiling cracks open, a giant woman with a dark long dress, an angry expression on her face, and snakes for hair steps through the crack-

Pit: Medusa?!

Penny: Medusa?!

Viridi: Medusa?!

Medusa: That's right! I'm back in action! You can thank Palutena for that!

Palutena: Well we needed some extra help.

-Medusa reaches down and breaks the door to the cell-

Medusa: Quick! Palutena! Pull them back!

Penny: What about you?

Medusa: I'll meet you in Skyworld! Now go!

-A light appears and pulls Pit and Penny up-

….

Later at Palutena's Temple….

Viridi: Where's Medusa? She should've gotten here by now.

Palutena: I can't sense her presence anymore. We'll have to assume that she's….

…

Viridi: We'll make sure her sacrifice will not be in vain.

Palutena: Yes, but for now we need to focus on stopping Hades.

Viridi: Well I have good news.

Penny: What?

Viridi: Palutena's not the only one who got extra help!

-A light suddenly flashes and two familiar people appear-

Pit: Magnus! Gaol!

Magnus: Nice to see you again angel-face.

Gaol: It's been awhile Pit.

Penny: Friends of yours I'm guessing?

Pit: Yep.

Palutena: I have more good news.

Pit: Really?

Palutena: When I revived Medusa, I also found the remains of the Three Sacred Treasures! The Centruions fixed them up good as new!

Pit: Sweet!

-The Three Sacred appear on Pit-

Pit: Awww yeah!

Penny: Who knew the Centruions were skilled at fixing armor?

Viridi: Oh I almost forgot! You're going to need some armor too, Penny! Hmmm, I know! The multiplayer matches always have some spare armor.

-Silver armor appears on Penny-

Penny: Cool! Light team armor!

Palutena: Tonight we should all get some rest, we'll head out tomorrow.

Penny: Sounds like a plan.

Pit: Agreed.

Magnus: See you both tomorrow.

Gaol: Tomorrow, we fight!

…...

**Oooh! Sounds like something important is going to happen!**

**Magnus: Yes! I finally made an appearance!**

**Pit: I look awesome in the Three Sacred Treasures!**

**Me: What the? WILL YOU PEOPLE GET OUT OF HERE!**

**P.S. If you don't know what the Three Sacred Treasures or the Multiplayer outfits look like, you should probably search it on the Internet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, I got lazy and school started so I haven't had much time.**

**Pit: Grovyrosegirl? Where have you been?! I've been waiting for 77 days!**

**Me: Oh relax!**

…

Penny and Pit are flying over a desert searching for an entrance to the Underworld.

Pit: I know there's an entrance somewhere…

Palutena (in telepathic contact): It's coming up ahead, but before we get there, let's review the plan one more time.

Penny: Alright.

Palutena: First, Pit and Penny will enter the Underworld and find Pittoo.

Pit: Ok.

Palutena: Once we find him, I'll teleport Magnus and Gaol to you two. You four will need to find a way to remove the Chaos Kin from his body.

Pit: No worries, I've defeated the Chaos Kin before, I'll do it again!

Viridi (in telepathic contact): Don't get cocky Pit, the Chaos Kin has gained strength since you defeated it the first time.

Palutena: Once we save Pittoo, we'll have to seal Hade's soul.

Penny: Seal his soul? Is that possible?

Viridi: Yes, there's an ancient artifact that will seal the soul of an evil doer. And I found this artifact at a yard sale. Pandora's Box!

Pit: Why would someone sell that at a yard sale?

Viridi: Times are tough Pit.

Palutena: Magnus will give it to you when I teleport him and Gaol. Anyway, I see the entrance. Look down.

-Penny and Pit look down to see a crater-

Pit: Is it behind the crater?

Penny: Pit, the entrance _is _that crater.

Viridi: Honestly, could really be that dumb?

Pit: Ugh, everyone's a critic.

-Pit and Penny dive down into the crater-

…

A few minutes later, Pit and Penny are walking through a tunnel.

Palutena: I sense Pittoo's presence, turn right and keep walking until you reach a large door.

Pit: Understood.

-Two seconds later-

Penny: There! –Points to the large door-

Viridi: You two will need some disguises….

Penny: Oh no, Viridi if you put me in that costume again I will-

-Eggplant Wizard costumes appear on Pit and Penny-

Penny: You know Viridi, sometimes, I do not like you.

Viridi: And I don't like you, so we're on the same page.

Pit: Let's just go in.

-Pit and Penny enter through the door. Inside is a huge room with torches hung on the walls, a stage, and crowded with Underworld monsters. Hade's soul and Pittoo are standing on the stage-

Penny: There's Pittoo! Palutena, send Magnus and Gaol!

Palutena: I'm on it. –A small light flashes and Magnus and Gaol appear, both wearing Eggplant Wizard costumes as well-

Magnus: Do I really have to wear this?

Viridi: Yes.

Gaol: Guys, on the stage, it looks like Hades is about to say something.

-The four watch-

Hades: Greetings my Underworld Army!

-The monsters cheer-

Hades: We have been successful during these last few days! Already we have revived the Chaos Kin, captured Dark Pit, and…defeated Medusa! Pittoo, bring her out.

-Dark Pit nods and brings out a stone Medusa-

Pit: Oh no…Medusa….

Hades: But today, our success will continue! The Chaos Kin will take Dark Pit's soul and I will once again have a body! Once I take control of his body, we will rebuild my original body! Then I Hades WILL CONQUER THE WORLD!

- The monsters cheer even louder-

Hades: Now then… -Hades turns to Dark Pit- Chaos Kin, his soul is now yours to take.

-The Chaos Kin appears above Dark Pit, as it does, Dark Pit's body goes limp. The Chaos Kin gets ready to sink the hook at the end of its tail into Dark Pit-

Pit: NO!

-Pit rips off the Eggplant Wizard costume. The Three Sacred Treasures appear on him, and Pit shoots an arrow at the Chaos Kin. The Chaos Kin gets hit and falls backwards. Dark Pit faints.-

Penny: Magnus, Gaol, follow Pit's lead.

-The three also rip off their costumes and race up to the stage, beating up the monsters who get in their way-

Hades: Grragh! Get them!

-Penny runs over to Dark Pit-

Dark Pit: -Coughs- Penny….

Penny: Are you alright?

Dark Pit: Ugh…what happened?

Magnus: Penny! Behind you!

-Penny turns to see the Chaos Kin about to strike her, but suddenly it swoops behind Dark Pit, sinks the hook into his back, and pulls out Dark Pit's soul, which looks like a small purple orb-

Penny: No!

Hades: Mwhaha! Looks like the Chaos Kin will have a nice dinner tonight.

Penny: You shut up!

Gaol: Magnus! The Box!

Magnus: Oh right, Pit catch!

-Magnus throws a small blue box to Pit.-

Pit: Aw yeah! Prepare to be sealed Hades! –Pit tries to open the box, but no matter how hard he pulls on it, it won't open- Nnnngh! It's like a pickle jar!

Viridi: Oh, I forgot to mention the box is kind of stuck.

Pit: NOW you tell me?

-Dark Pit's body is unconscious. The Chaos Kin rips open a portal to the Chaos Vortex and flies through-

Penny: Oh no you don't! Get back here with Pittoo's soul! –Penny jumps through-

Pit: Penny!

-Gaol runs over, grabs Pittoo's body, and jumps through as well, as soon as she gets in, the portal closes-

Hades: No! My vessel!

Palutena: Oh quit whining.

Magnus: Don't worry Pit, they'll be fine.

Pit: Well we also have the problem of the box!

Magnus: Hand it over and I'll get it open, keep Hades busy!

Pit: Right! –Pit throws the box to Magnus-

Hades: That's it! Rise my pet! Destroy him!

-The Soul Eating Monster rises behind Hades-

Pit: Oh gross…

Viridi: Well, we all know these monsters are never attractive.

Palutena: Stay strong Pit.

Pit: Oh boy, this is going to be tough….

…

**And that's the end of Chapter 6! Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait!**

…**.**

**Me: Yes! Finally nobody interrupts me!**

**-The door breaks down-**

**Magnus: Hey grovyrosegirl, we're out of toilet paper again, and Pit can't leave the bathroom.**

**Me: Grrrr…..AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Magnus: O_O –Backs away slowly- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Magnus: Ok, grovyrosegirl, are you calm now?**

**Me: Y-yes, but seriously? You broke down the door?! **

**Magnus: Um….grovyrosegirl….**

**Me: My mom is going to be so mad!**

**Magnus: grovyrosegirl….**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Magnus: The readers are here….**

**-Turns around-**

**Me: Oh nuts…..um…..enjoy chapter 7!**

…..

Penny and Gaol (who can fly because Palutena put the Power of Flight in her armor) are flying through the Chaos Vortex, chasing after the Chaos Kin.

Penny: Get back here!

Gaol: Calm down Penny! We'll catch the Chaos Kin and get his soul back, I promise!

-Penny looks at Pittoo's limp body for a moment, then looks at Gaol and nods-

Viridi (in telepathic contact): So since it'll be a while before we catch the Chaos Kin, let's have some girl talk!

Penny: Um…what?

Gaol: Really Viridi?

Viridi: Yes! So…Penny….how's your little boy dilemma going?

Penny (while blushing): I…I…I don't know what you're talking about.

Viridi: Ah ha ha! Oh Penny, it's so obvious you can't decide which boy you want to date.

Penny: Um….

Gaol: You know talking about it will make you feel better.

Penny: Alright! Alright! I confess! It's true! I like them both! I wish I could decide, but I can't! It's really hard to choose when they're two parts of the same person.

Viridi: Well, what do you like about each of them?

Penny: Well…Pit…he's my best friend. He's kind, funny, and always makes me feel good. Dark Pit…well…he's so mysterious! He's tough, has an awesome theme song, and he isn't afraid to show that he has feelings for me. And they're both so…hot!

Viridi: They're hot? Yeah right.

Gaol: I wish could help, but that's a choice you need to decide for yourself.

Viridi: Anyway, back on topic, the Chaos Kin landed on that platform, I'll send you both there.

…

-The two land on the platform. Gaol places Dark Pit's body on the ground. From the other side of the platform, the Chaos Kin is hissing at them.-

Gaol: There it is!

Penny –pulls out her bow-: Let's do this!

-Gaol charges at the Chaos Kin, trying to smash it, while Penny runs around it shooting arrows. The Chaos Kin shoots tiny darts at the two. The girls dodge them and continue to attack. The Chaos Kin suddenly makes a large energy ball and shoots it at Gaol which hits her instantly-

Gaol: Gaaahhh!

-Gaol falls backwards-

Penny: Gaol!

-The Chaos Kin jumps on Penny's head-

Penny: Ah! Get off of me!

_Don't resist, submit to me._

W-what?

_I can make all your worries, all your fears…disappear._

You're lying!

_It is no lie, Little Goddess, think of it as a relaxing sleep, where you are never troubled._

Why would I let you use my body? You have my friend's soul!

_I have to eat too you know._

Well the way you eat is horrible and downright disgusting!

_I know you struggle inside, I can make it go away._

No…no! I won't do it!

_There is no need for you to die in this battle. Give me your body, and I'll give you eternal peace._

Gaol: Penny! Don't listen to it! Please! Pit and Dark Pit need you!

_Don't listen to her, she is a foolish mortal. Now come on, don't you want eternal peace my pretty?_

No….if I give you my body, then innocent lives would be at stake!

_GIVE ME YOUR BODY!_

GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!

-A huge blast of light flashes. When it's gone, Penny is on the ground panting, next to her are the ashes of the Chaos Kin.-

Gaol: Are you alright?

Penny: -Pants- Yeah….

-Gaol climbs out of her armor walks over to the pile of ashes that was once the Chaos Kin. Gaol reaches in the ashes and pulls out Dark Pit's soul.-

Gaol: Well looks like we have what we came for.

-Dark Pit's soul floats out of Gaol's hand over to Dark Pit's body. Penny walks over as the soul goes into the body.-

Dark Pit (slowly waking up): Ugh…Man….I sure blackout a lot…

Penny: Dark Pit?

Dark Pit: Hey gorgeous, sorry for all the trouble I caused you.

Penny: -Giggles- Don't be.

Viridi: This is very touching and all, but Pit is in duel with the Soul Eating Monster so…we really should get back.

-All three of them nod. A light appears and teleports them away-

…

**Woo! Yay! I really like this chapter.**

**Dark Pit: Is it because I'm in it? ;)**

**Me: -_- Don't get your hopes up Pittoo.**

**Dark Pit: Hpmh.**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**Hi! So…..enjoy this chapter and please comment!**

**Palutena: What? No funny remark this chapter?**

**Me: Look, I'm tired today and I'm kind of running out of ideas.**

**Palutena: Then let me try. Let's see…something random….I got it! EGGPLANT!**

**Me:…..**

**Palutena: What?**

**Me: We need to work on your comedy act.**

…

Meanwhile at the Underworld

Hades: Destroy him my pet!

-The Soul Eating Monster lunges himself at Pit-

Pit: Ah! –Jumps out of the way- Hey Magnus? Almost got that box open?

Magnus: I'm working on it!

Pit: Ok…but hurry!

Palutena (in telepathic contact): Once Magnus gets the box open you'll need to say the Sacred Words in order to seal Hades. For now, focus on the Soul Eating Monster.

Pit (while dodging attacks from the monster): The Sacred Words?

Palutena: Yes, they are:

_Seal the demon that stands before us_

_To save the world from Evil's Hand_

_Never again to destroy the Land_

Pit: Who would've thought Pandora was a poet?

-The Soul Eating Monster spits out a giant lightning bolt. Pit jumps in the air and shoots arrows at it, but for some odd reason it does no damage-

Pit: Huh?! But these are the Arrows of Light! How are they failing?!

Hades: That's because I filled my pet with Infinite Darkness!

Palutena: Are you insane? That power could destroy anything! Including you!

Hades: Great conquest requires great risks Pretty Palutena.

Pit: You ARE insane!

-The Soul eating Monster swings its tail which knocks Pit down to the ground-

Pit: Oh man….

?: Need a hand?

Pit: Huh? –Looks up- Pittoo! Penny! Gaol!

-The three fly down to Pit-

Viridi (in telepathic contact): We all knew you'd be helpless without some backup.

Magnus: Pit! I got the box open!

Pit: Throw it!

-Magnus throws the box to Pit-

Pit: Alright….Seal the Demon that stands before-

-Before Pit can finish the monster shoots more lighting at him. Pit quickly dodges.-

Gaol: Magnus! We need to buy them some time!

Magnus: Right! –Gaol and Magnus run over to the Soul Eating Monster and hold it back- Hurry! We can't do this forever!

Pit: Pittoo! Penny! We'll do it together!

Dark Pit: Sounds good!

Penny: Yeah!

-Pit points the box at Hades. Penny and Dark Pit put their hands on the box next to Pit's hand.-

Pit: Seal the Demon that stands before us!

Dark Pit: To save the world from Evil's Hand!

Penny: Never again to destroy the Land!

Pit, Dark Pit, and Penny at the same time: Awww yeah!

-A small light shoots from the box and hits Hades. As soon as it does, Hade's soul begins being sucked into the box.-

Hades: ARGH! YOU'LL REGRET THISSSSSSSSSS!

-Hades is sucked into the box and the box slams shut. The Soul Eating Monster turns to stone, while the stone Medusa breaks revealing Medusa back to normal -

Medusa: Thank goodness, I was rather stiff in there.

Palutena: You did it!

Viridi: They're the heroes Palutena, they always win.

Palutena: Very true. So Medusa, I take it you'll be ruling the Underworld from now on?

Medusa: I suppose it's time to get back to business. But this time, let's keep things balanced.

Palutena: It's good to hear you say that.

Viridi: Ummm hello?

Pit: What?

Viridi: We won! It's time for a celebration!

Pit: Woohoo!

Penny: Awesome!

Dark Pit: I'm in.

Gaol: I haven't been to a party for a long time.

Magnus: Want to be my guest?

Gaol: Sure Magnus.

Viridi: Alright! PARTY TIME!

…

That night at Palutena's Temple in the grand dining room…

-Palutena taps on her glass. Everyone goes silent.-

Palutena: I believe it's time for rewards.

Viridi: Aww but I was just about to eat my pizza…

Palutena: Shut it Viridi. Anyway, Penny, you first.

-Penny walks up to the front of the room before Palutena-

Palutena: For risking your life to save those you care about, I now pronounce you, the Vice- Goddess of Light!

-A golden wreath appears on Penny's head-

Penny: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so honored! –hugs Palutena then sits back down-

Palutena: Gaol and Magnus, you two next.

Palutena: Magnus and Gaol, for showing true strength, I pronounce you the Guardians of the Mortal Realm.

-Magnus and Gaol receive two golden swords then bow to Palutena-

Palutena: And finally, Pit and Pitto- I mean Dark Pit.

-The two angels walk over-

Palutena: For all good deeds you have done, and for defeating Hades…twice, I pronounce you two the Guardians of the sky.

-Pit and Dark Pit's wings glow-

Pit: You mean… I can fly by myself now…? Thank you Lady Palutena! Thank you!

Dark Pit: It's an honor.

Palutena: Now then, let's party!

…

Four hours later outside of Palutena's Temple….

-Pit is sitting on the edge looking at the stars-

Penny: Aren't you cold?

Pit: Oh hey Penny. Naw, I'm fine.

Penny: Where's Pittoo?

Pit: Oh, he disappeared again. Same old Pittoo.

Penny: Haha….yeah.

-Awkward silence-

Pit: Well um…I better get to bed, it's been a long day.

-Pit starts to walk off.-

Penny: ….Pit wait.

Pit: Yeah?

Penny: There's something I need to do, something I should've done a long time ago.

Pit: What's that?

-Penny stands still for a moment. Suddenly she leaps onto to Pit and kisses him.-

Penny: Pit, I love you.

Pit (blushing): I….I…love you too, since the day we first we met.

-Pit and Penny begin kissing more-

-Little do they know that Palutena and Viridi are watching them from behind a bush.-

Viridi: Yes! They kissed! And I got it all on tape!

Palutena: Ugh, you better not post that.

Pit: So….now what?

Penny: Ice cream?

Pit: Sounds good.

…

***Sniff* Aww! What a cute ending!**

**-Penny and Pit are kissing behind me.-**

**Me: Oh gross! Guys! Please! Not in my house! Guys! Guys?! GUYS!**

**Anyway…**

**The End! I hope you've enjoyed my story! Please comment!**

**P.S. Stay tuned for the preview of the sequel!**


	9. Preview!

Preview

**Hi guys! Here's a quick preview of the sequel!**

**Enjoy!**

…..

The paled skinned, red eyed, Amber colored hair man stared through his crystal ball, stalking the angel and young goddess that appeared through it.

"So why do you think Palutena wants to meet us in the desert?" Penny's voice rang through. "I mean, couldn't she just talk to us here?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Pit replied.

"That's right….come to me….my little pets….." the man whispered. He turned to the two amulets that lied on the table behind him. "Very soon, you will become a part of us…"

…

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNN!**

**Well bye! And stay tune for the sequel!**


End file.
